yandere_simulatorfandomcom-20200223-history
Unprogrammed Content
NOTE: The Unprogrammed Content will either get deleted or become programmed in future builds. Announcement Room :Main Article: Announcement Room Use unknown. Not fully implemented yet. Art Room :Main Article: Art Room Use unknown. Not fully implemented yet. A/V Room :Main Article: A/V Room Use unknown. Not fully implemented yet. Biology Lab :Main Article: Biology Lab Use unknown. Not fully implemented yet. Calligraphy Room :Main Article: Calligraphy Room Use unknown. Not fully implemented yet. Cello Case :Main Article: Cello Case The cello case is located in the Light Music Club. It was planned to be used for dismemberment, but YandereDev did not have enough time to implement the whole process. Instead, he just implemented the cello case. The only thing Yandere-chan can do with it is pick it up and put it down. In a future update, she will be able to drop the case onto a girl's head from above, killing her.https://twitter.com/YandereDev/status/652910995321425920 Future Elimination methods Matchmaking,Expulsion,Rejection, Crushing are methods not yet implemented Home Ec Room :Main Article: Home Ec Room Use unknown. Not fully implemented yet. Info Club :Main Article: Info Club A clubroom. Not fully implemented yet. Library :Main Article: Library Use unknown. Not fully implemented yet. Light Music Club :Main Article: Light Music Club A clubroom. Not fully implemented yet. Meeting Room :Main Article: Meeting Room Use unknown. Not fully implemented yet. Photography Club :Main Article: Photography Club A clubroom. Not fully implemented yet. Sewing Room :Main Article: Sewing Room A clubroom. Not fully implemented yet. Snap mode Features of this mode is currently unknown. Sociology Classroom :Main Article: Sociology Classroom Use unknown. Not fully implemented yet. Student Council Room :Main Article: Student Council Room Use unknown. Not fully implemented yet. Track :Main Article: Track Students will run around the track after school. Not fully implemented yet. Masks :Main Article: Masks There are eight masks that rest on the wall of the Drama Club room. They would be used for hiding Yandere-chan's identity while she is performing Yandere Actions. One of the masks is the face of an Easter Egg that can be assessed with the J''' key in the '''/ menu. Panty Shot Favor Menu :Main Article: Panty Shots While accessible, it's not complete. Since there aren't enough students to get panty shots of, some favors are impossible to use. Only the dark secret favor works. Rival-chan :Main Article: Rival-chan Rival-chan is a placeholder character for Osana Najimi. Her AI is incomplete, therefore she does nothing but stand in one spot. Info-chan won't be able to identify her. Pressing the "Space" key, she will cycle through several different animations. If the player uses debug commands to change uniforms, or goes through "New Game" from the main menu then Rival-chan will also have her clothes changed. The Debug Build Nurse :Main Article: The Nurse Like Rival-chan, her AI is incomplete. She does nothing but stand in the Nurse's Office. Info-chan cannot identify her either. The Guidance Counselor :Main Article: The Counselor This couselor will determine the player's punishments in the future. Social Butterfly :Main Article: Social Butterfly Social Butterfly is the only persona that is unused in-game. When used, the student will inherit parts of the strict persona. However, this is outdated and it's possible that this has changed already. Category:Unprogrammed Category:Game Mechanics Category:Uninteractable